1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more particularly to a means for improving the surgeon's hand control in a so-called surgical grasping instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grasping instruments of the prior art have been provided with trigger loops by means of which the surgeon can engage the loop with the first finger, sometimes referred to colloquially as "the trigger finger" or "index finger" and by so engaging the loop effect some functional purpose associated with the use of the instrument. For example, see the following patents: Vacheresse U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,773 issued Jun. 5, 1956, Wood U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,526 issued Feb. 16, 1965 and Shannon U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,410 issued Oct. 13, 1970.